A spreadsheet application, reporting application, or other data presentation application may support presentation of data in two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional pie charts, graphs, bar charts, or the like. Thus, users can chart or graph some data to gain insight into the data, relationships among data points, trends, or the like. Some data, however, may include various data components that are not readily susceptible to graphing and therefore may not be appreciated and/or viewable by users.
In particular, some data may include a geographical component. Charts and graphs in spreadsheet applications may present geographical information, but typically the display of this information is limited to a color code or data label. The color code or data label can specify, for example, a ZIP code, city name, country, or the like associated with the data points charted or graphed in the spreadsheet application.
Similarly, some data may include a temporal component. Temporal data may be displayed in a spreadsheet application by way of showing a trend line, bar graphs, or the like. Thus, users may be able to view temporal information, but typically the presentation of the temporal information may be limited to displaying data points at particular specified time points. When geographical and temporal information are included in data, the presentations of the data may be inadequate to discover the relationships of the data in the geographical and temporal contexts.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.